


My Hands

by tigragrece



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Massage, Mention of sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	My Hands

Sebastian saw that Ciel was tired, he wanted him to relax a little. But it's was complicated to maybe say he needs one massage or one good bath.  
Sometimes Ciel was stubborn, but nothing too stubborn for Sebastian who knows how to deal with his young master.  
When he entered in his room he saw he was almost asleep at the desk. So he gives him some tea that he liked and put his hand on his shoulder.

"You should relax tonight, you seem tired, maybe I should prepare you one good bath and then one massage"

Ciel looked at him in one weird way "Do you know how to give a massage?"

"Of course" answer Sebastian.

Sebastian knew how to do massage for calm nerves and also to wake up some other things.  
Yes, it happens That him and Ciel had sex. Ciel liked it, sometimes he was on top of Sebastian and it's was too hot.

"I would love to see it if you are very capable with your hands"

"You know I'm useful in many ways with my hands," says Sebastian with one grin

Ciel become red because he knew what he implied by this and he can't resist him.

When they go into the room of Ciel or more like their room since they sleep together, Sebastian began to massage Ciel.  
And Ciel was humming it's was so good and so relaxing and he had one reaction at his lower body.  
He was becoming redder, he couldn't stop blushing and Sebastian says "It's normal to feel like this"

"Sebastian you are evil," said Ciel

"And you love it when I take care of you, my lord," said Sebastian while kissing his lover

Tonight it's was slow, sometimes they liked to be a little slow and just enjoy each other.

Before sleeping Ciel say "You are too perfect, you know that, if we didn't have the bond we could be married too"

Sebastian kiss his forehead and say "We will talk about it another day, but it's totally possible to be both, my lord"


End file.
